1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized projection zoom lens which is configured by 9 lenses of 5 groups and mounted on a projection type display apparatus etc. and also relates to the projection type display apparatus mounting the projection zoom lens thereon. In detail, the present invention relates to a projection zoom lens and a projection type display apparatus each of which is suitable in the case of projecting a luminous flux, having image information emitted from a light bulb such as a transmission type or reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus or a DMD (digital micromirror device) display apparatus, in a magnified form on a screen from the front side, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the projection type display apparatuses each using a light bulb such as a liquid crystal display apparatus or a DMD display apparatus have been widely spread. In particular, the projection type display apparatus has been widely utilized which is configured in a manner that three light bulbs are prepared and respectively associated with illumination lights of thee primary colors of R, G, B so as to modulate these illumination lights, then the lights modulated by the respective light bulbs are composed by a prism etc., and the composed light is displayed on a screen as an image via a projection lens system.
In such a projection lens system mounted on the projection type display apparatuses of a type which composes the modulated lights from the three light bulbs by a color composing optical system and projects the composed light, a large back focal length is required in order to dispose the prism etc. for composing colors as described above and to avoid a thermal problem. Further, since the spectral characteristics changes depending on the incident angle of an incoming light in the color composing optical system, the projection lens system is required to have characteristics that an entrance pupil locates at a far away position when seen from the reduction side, that is, to have the telecentricity. Further, the projection lens system is required to be fast and requires aberration correction according to the resolution of the light bulb.
Further, the projection lens system tends to be required to be small-sized, light weighted and low in its cost in accordance with the miniaturization of the light bulb itself, the increase of the demand for mobile uses, the shift to the low price of the projector etc. Furthermore, in order to project on a larger screen with a shorter projection distance in a narrow room, the zoom lens system is required to have a wide angle of view and to be easily adjusted in the size of a projection screen.
Although it is necessary to simplify the lens configuration in order to reduce the size and the weight of the projection lens system, the simplified zoom lens system having nine lenses of five groups is known as shown in JP-A-2001-311872, JP-A-2003-202498, and JP-A-2005-266103, for example. However, although the projection zoom lens described in each of the JP-A-2001-311872 and JP-A-2003-202498 is made relatively small in its size, the F number at the wide angle end thereof is a slow value of 2.0 or more, and the angle of view at the wide angle end thereof is a narrow value of 50 degree or less.
Further, in the projection zoom lens described in the JP-A-2005-266103, the F number at the wide angle end thereof is a fast value of 1.6 and the angle of view at the wide angle end is a relatively large value of 55 degree. However, since this projection zoom lens employs three lenses as the first lens group of which lens diameter becomes large, it is difficult to reduce the size and the weight of the entire lens system.